Daughter of two
by Henny1991
Summary: What if Bella was half human and half vampire? Isabella Swan the daughter of Marcus and Renée is moving together with her mother to Forks to start over new, but how will the Cullens and La push gang react. Abandoned.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey everybody. This is my first fan fiction so be kind. I welcome hint about what I can do better. So I hope you will enjoy this little taste of what is to come.**

**Now please read and enjoy.**

*** * ***

**Prologue **

**Marcus POV**

"Marcus, I'm pregnant." How could she be pregnant? I'm a vampire for crying out loud, I can't have kids! But Renée is human so there is a possibility that she can be pregnant. In that case then it is the first time in history. Human and vampire relationships have happened, but they're not very common. Mostly when a vampire have sex with a human they kill them afterwards. Still a human pregnant with a vampire is unheard of.

"Are you sure honey? Vampires can't get pregnant you know." The moment the sentence left my mouth I could tell it was stupid. Renée got all red in her face and started yelling at me. "What are you telling me?! Do you think I cheated on you with a human?! I have never slept with anyone but you. So get over it, because you're going to be a dad!"

I captured her in a hug. "It's just that it has never happened before. So I didn't know what to think. Can you forgive me?" I looked at her and begged with my eyes. She nodded her head. I smiled down at her and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to be a dad!" She began to laugh and gave me a kiss.

**Two months later**

SNAP! Renée screamed out in pain. "What is it honey?! Where do you hurt?" I sat down next to her on the bed. "I think she broke another one of my ribs." She managed to gasp out. She was already at the end of her pregnancy and the baby could be born any day now. No one knew how the baby would be since she was half vampire and half human. And the pregnancy was on fast forward. What usually would take 9 months had only taken about two instead.

"Renée, I know we really haven't discussed this but... when the baby is born I would like to turn you. At this rate I don't think you will survive the birth unless I change you the moment she is out and safe." I sat beside her on the bed and stroked her head. Just an hour ago the baby had nearly broken her spine and Renée got weaker and weaker for each passing moment. "Marcus I don't know, all you have ever told me about being a vampire kind of scares me. I don't want to kill humans, I could never live with myself if I killed anyone." My hart broke and I tried one last time. "Honey, I can't think about living an eternity without you, and what about our child? She deserves a mother. What about this: I will only change you if there is no chance you will survive." I could see it in her eyes. She really was afraid of killing humans. For many years human was the only thing on my menu, but that all changed when I met Renée. From that day I only drank animal blood. "Honey, you don't have to be afraid of killing humans. Don't you trust me enough to protect you from that? I would never let you do something you would regret. So what do you say? I will always love you whatever you choose."

At moments like these I was so happy that I had the restrain to go to medical school. Renée's water broke and she was in labour when the baby kicked to hard again and this time I could hear her spine break. I would have to get the baby out at once and turn her before she lost too much blood.

I got the baby safely out and cleaned her up. My little but strong girl. I put her in her mother's arm before I began the process of turning her into a vampire. When that was done I quickly took my baby girl out of her arms before the venom had the time to have any effect on her. Only moments later Renée screamed out in pain as the venom began to take over her body. I left the room with my baby girl since there was nothing else I could do for Renée then to wait until the changes was done.

I was sitting in my chair in the library with my baby girl in my arms. She looked up at me with the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. We sat there and just looked into each other's eyes for about ten minutes when something important registered in my mind. "Now what shall we call such a beautiful girl as you. Your mom requested Marie after her grandmother, but I think you should have one more name." That's when the church bells began to ring and her eyes lit up with joy at the sound. "I think I know what to call you. My little Bella, no Isabella. Isabella Marie Swan."

* * *

**Now how was it. I would like to hear what you think. But just so you know I am still a student and we have a lot of exams coming up so I don't know when I am going to post next, but the moment I'm done with the next chapter I will post it.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey I am really sorry for not posting this sooner. I am currently working on another story named **_**Am I mental?**_** So this story is on hold. I am sorry and apologise to those of you that read this story because I don't know how long it will take me to get back to this story. And I also didn't mean it if you got your hopes up about maybe a new chapter and ended up with a author note telling you that this story is on hold. **

**Henny1991**


End file.
